Fuiste ,Sos y Serás La Luz De Mis Ojos
by Yokai-Onechan
Summary: Este one shot participa en el "Reto Mayo : La mujer más bella jamás que conocí ... Mi Madre" del foro Legado Ninja :D


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Los personajes de Naruto , no me pertenecen . Son de Mashashi Kishimoto , a mí solo las obras . Los uso SIN FINES DE LUCRO .

 **Título :** Fuiste , Sos y Serás La Luz De Mis Ojos

 **Género :** Familia/Tragedia

 **Personajes :** Ino Yamanka , Sai , Inojin Yamanaka

 **Advertencias :** Muerte de un personaje , Universo Alternativo . Participa en "Reto Mayo : La mujer más bella que jamás conocí ... Mi Madre " del Foro Legado Ninja .

 **Resumen :** Naa me da fiaca hacerlo lol xD

 **Notas de la autora :**

Bueno es la primera historia en la que participo con un reto , realmente nose como me quedo . Mi mejor amigo me dijo que podía haber quedado mucho mejor -.- , la verdad no me siento muy sastifecha que digamos - supongo que lo hice apurada - Pero en fin espero que los guste , ya que me maté pensando en como hacerla , D:

Creí que nunca lo lograria , y estaba por darme vencida .

Disculpen la ortografía y un comentario , no hace mal a nadie :)

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo Ú_ nico**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Abrió lentamente sus ojos , haciendo que la luz de la habitación lo cegará por un momento . Su cabeza le dolía horrores . Ni hablar de su brazo izquierdo vendado , que parecía fracturado . Pronto el olor a medicamentos , lo hizó caer en cuenta en donde se encontraba .

Ignoró el dolor y a pasos pausados , retiró las sabanas blancas .

Se puso de pie , mirando al vacío .

No recordaba nada .

El sonido de la puerta abrirse , lo sacó de su ensoñación .

-Hasta que al fin despiertas - apareció la figura de una mujer morena , quién le sonreía calidamente .

-¿Qué me paso? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Mis padres dónde están?- preguntó muy rápido , sintiendo que la duda lo mataba por dentro . La enfermera le lanzó una mirada triste , no sabiendo como actuar . Esto es una de las partes , en que más detestaba de su profesión . Y lo peor es que no encontraba las palabras exactas para continuar , agachó su mirar . Su gesto se llenó de amargura .

Un silencio devastador se sintió en esas cuatros paredes , el niño esperaba impaciente .

-¿Shizune-san?- preguntó con temor , mientras que su corazón latía desesperadamente , como si tratará de salir de su pecho .

-Yo ... - se acercó a la combinación perfecta entre Ino y Sai . Sin duda había heredado el dorado cabello y los verdes ojos , de su madre y la piel blanca como la nieve de su padre . Aunque su personalidad era una mezcla de sus progenitores . Y eso lo hacía especial .

Tomo sus manos despacio entre las suyas . Sus lágrimas , se negaban a salir . Y con la voz nostálgica , empezó a hablar .

-Etto .. - soltó un suspiro - Tus padres y tú sufrieron un accidente automovilistico - fijo su mirada azabache en el menor , el no la miraba directamente . Estaba como en shock .

-Al parecer un hombre ebrio , manejaba una camioneta y se pasó del semáforo que estaba en rojo - lo vió tensarse , se formó un puño , aguantando la ira e impotencia que corría por sus venas .

-Frenó de golpe , impactando la parte trasera del vehículo , en dónde estaba tu madre y tú - como un balde de agua fría llegó todos esos recuerdos .

-El sujeto escapó - lo abrazó sin ser correspondida , pero no le importó -Tu padre quedo inconsciente en el acto , pero Ino fue quién sufrió más ..- se quebró , la poco cordura se desvaneció .

-¿Porqué ? - susurro , mientras gruesas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y su vida se hacía añicos en tan solo unos miserables segundos , por un maldito idiota que se cruzó en su camino .

-Ella te salvó - pronucio mientras lo sostenía más fuerte .

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _-Mamá ¿Porqué tenías que avergonzarme frente a mis amigos ? - dijo algo fastidiado , cruzando los brazos . -Mirá que venir a buscarme al matiné , gritando a mi nombre a los cuatros vientos y señalandóme con el dedo ... fuí el hazmereír de todos - volteó enojado su cara , mientras su padre reía disimuladamente ._**

 ** _-¿Pero que dices Ino-chan? - le tomó las mejillas , haciendo que se pusieran rojas y le plantó un beso tierno en la frente - ¡Eres mi bebe , por más que tenga cincuenta siempre lo serás! -_**

 ** _-Mama ¡No sigas!- se safó de su agarre y la miró indiferente - Ya soy todo un hombre , puedo cuidarme solo - hizó un puchero de lo más adorable - ¿Oh no , papá ? - busco la aprobación del azabache mayor ._**

 ** _-Solo tienes doce años - sonrió ._**

 ** _-Traidor - susurro , metiendo sus manos en lo bolsillos ._**

 ** _-Bueno , es hora de irnos - apludió Ino alegre - ¡Se hace tarde! - menciono , pero vió que ninguno hacía caso y con una sonrisa perversa dijo algo que los dejó helados - Después no quieren levantarse temprano ¿Eh? - disimuló desinteresadamente , como una excelente actriz - No se quejen si TODA esta SEMANA comemos solo VEGETALES - poso su mano en la cintura , guiñandolés su único ojo visible ._**

 ** _En menos de lo que canta un gallo , los dos estaban adentro del automóvil . La rubia se sintió sastifecha , era obvio que ese par odiaban a muerte esa palabra ._**

 ** _Esa amenaza siempre funcionaba ._**

 ** _-Cariño - llamó a su esposo y este le miró atento - Me iré a sentar con Inojin - señaló a su hijo que se encontraba en el asiento de atrás , mirando a la ventana algo enojado ._**

 ** _-Esta bien - y le plantó un beso en los labios .- Te amo ..- susurro Ino con una sonrisa enamorada , en verdad que lo amaba . A los dos . - Y yo a ti - dijo Sai siendo interrumpido por su niño ._**

 ** _-¡Puaj! hagán eso en otro lugar - dijo el pequeño , mientras hacía señas de asco ._**

 ** _\- Algún día lo harás , tu también . Y espero conocer a la afortunada - se subió , acomodandose a su lado ._**

 ** _-Pero que dices .. - su rostro se visualizó un pequeño sonrojo ._**

 ** _-Es algo natural , ya lo verás - lo codeó , con un gesto de picardia ._**

 ** _-¿Y como lo sabes? - lo miró expectante ._**

 ** _-Porque soy tu madre - lo acarició con amor y una mirada de infinita ternura . Alzó la vista rápidamente y quedo pasmada . Por el espejo retrovisor un auto desenfrenado venía exactamente a ellos , por la parte de atrás ._**

 ** _-¡INOJIN! ¡SAI! ¡CUIDADO! -_**

 ** _Se abalanzó directamente a su hijo , protegiendolo con su pequeño cuerpo , recibiendo todo el impacto , y los restos de vidrios clavados en su espalda . La sangre brotaba sin cesar , los huesos rotos eran dagas en su piel ._**

 ** _Miro a su hijo inconsciente , pero con vida ._**

 ** _Una lágrima broto de sus hermosos ojos , y el líquido carmesí salía de sus labios ._**

 ** _-¿Parece que esto es el fin , verdad? - río con amargura - con uno de sus dedos delineo su cara , su hijo era hermoso . Tanto por fuera , que por dentro . Y ella estaba orgullosa de eso ._**

 ** _-Te amo , con todo mi corazón - sintió como iba perdiendo fuerza , pero no quería darse por vencida - A ti y a tu padre .Cuídense bien ¿Si? . - no espero respuesta pero hubiera querido que por los menos lo escuchará , con eso lo bastaba . - Ya no podré regañarlos , - lloró más - Pero siempre estaré en todo momento con ustedes , en especial a ti mi niño . - lo beso por última vez -Fuiste , sos y serás la luz de mis ojos . Gracias a ti , aprendí a ser madre . Gracias a ti soy lo que soy ...Gracias por ser mi hijo y ...- descargó su frustración - Perdón .._**

 ** _Su vida se apagó , una brisa suave sopló . Luego el sonido de unas sirenas se escuchaban lejanas , como un mal sueño ..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Había pasado más de 10 años desde su partida , nunca nadie volvieron a ser los mismos .

Un joven guapo , de dorados cabellos y una mirada que dejaba muertas de amor a todas , con un traje negro ; se acercó a lapida .

Ino Yamanaka "Mujer , esposa y madre ... La mejor de todas , siempre miraba la vida con una sonrisa "

-Mirá lo que te traje mama- se agachó a su altura - traje tus flores favoritas - la depósito en el florero , acariciando el frío marmól con la yema de los dedos .

-¡Feliz dia! - lloró en silencio - Como quisiera verte una vez más ... no sabes lo mucho que te he hechado de menos - miró al cielo - Y te aviso que muy pronto serás abuela , tenías razón como siempre mama - sonrió feliz .-Himawari esta de 3 meses y estoy seguro que es una niña - un viento fresco y primaveral , revolvió sus cabellos como una caricia , tal como lo hacía su difunta madre . Con tan solo esa sensación recorriendo por su ser , lo hizo sentirse más que alegre , más que feliz , sentía que ella estaba ahí ...

Como ella alguna vez , lo había prometido .

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 _ **Matiné , es como un boliche solo para preadolescentes de 12 . Jeje lo decía por si no lo sabían ...**_

 _ **Merezco ¿algo? :( o no?**_

 ** _Besos , Yokai :)_**


End file.
